versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist in'' Final Fantasy VII'' and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Background An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a former member of a top-ranking member of Shinra's elite paramilitary unit, SOLDIER. Now working as a mercenary-for-hire, Cloud takes a job with the anti-Shinra organization AVALANCHE to bring down his old employers. It's revealed during the game that he isn't what he seems: Cloud failed to qualify for SOLDIER and instead took a job as an infantryman. During a mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and his best friend and SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair, Cloud was wounded and used as a lab experiment for Hojo. Zack broke them out years later but died in the escape, and Cloud, suffering from a great deal of physical and psychological trauma, impressed Zack's memories on his own, creating a false past and a false personality to match it. With the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. After the truth is revealed he suffers a stunning revelation, but thanks to a journey to the center of the mind, he comes to terms with who he is and rebuilds his persona from the ground up. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System Level (Consistently fought and defeated Sephiroth who is superior to summons like Bahamut Fury and Knights of the Round. Contributed to the defeats of Jenova and Sephiroth in their most powerful forms) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Capable of keeping pace with Sephiroth and Jenova, characters who, in all their incarnations, are far stronger than Bahamut Fury.) Durability: Solar System Level (Tanked the awakening of four of the six Weapons in the Northern Crater and withstood Sephiroth's Supernova.) Hax: '''Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathetic Manipulation '''Intelligence: Above Average. (From the very beginning, even as an infantryman, Cloud displayed immense skill and natural talent for swordsmanship and battle. This, furthered by his military training and the memories inherited from Zack, led Cloud to have full grasp of every aspect of combat and strategy; including Magic, the use of Materia, Limit Breaks, and measures for Elemental Attributes and Ailments, among many other aspects, to the point, that by very early in the story, he could already easily defeat actual SOLDIER members. His knowledge became considerably more extensive thanks to his travels and encounters with more dangerous and powerful enemies, he eventually branched from emulating Zack's fighting style into creating his own with the Fusion Sword, which includes expert use, in several different ways, of its various blades of different shape and size.) Stamina: Extremely High (From fighting entire gauntlets of monsters, for what seem to be hours, with no sign of exhaustion, to clashing with powerful enemies under extreme conditions, such as fighting off the Remnants of Sephiroth while afflicted with Geostigma, a fatal disease whose symptoms include extreme fatigue and bouts of intense physical pain; as well as being able to keep going against Sephiroth despite sustaining heavy injuries, including being wounded in vital organs.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Techniques Equipment Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * The shockwaves from his swings can cut skyscrapers in half * Traded blows with Sephiroth, who: killed a massive dragon in two casual swipes and impaled the 100-foot long midgar zolom on a tree * Swings around the 80-pound buster sword like a twig * Beat Tifa Lockhart, the monk of the party, in a wrestling match * Overpowered Kaiju-sized monsters Diamond Weapon, Emerald Weapon and Ruby Weapon Speed/Reactions * A casual bullet and lightning timer * Even the mook class enemies in FF7 are laser-users, and Cloud dodges them easily * Traded blows with Sephiroth, who moves faster than the eye can track (Sephiroth also once kept up with Zack, who in turn kept up with Bahamut Fury, which flew from another planet to earth in 11 seconds) * With the Omnislash, actually blitzed Sephiroth Durability/Endurance * Has survived and even tanked a ridiculous amount of impalement * Fought for more than 12 hours * Tanked bullets * Survived a Supernova * Survived the impact of Meteor clashing with Holy * Survived a fall down a mountain Skill/Intelligence * Joined the Shinra Infantry at a young age * without any prior experience, "killed" Sephiroth by impalement * wielded Zack Fair's buster sword * Blew up two of Midgar's mako reactors * Infiltrated Shinra HQ * Escaped Midgar and destroyed most of Shinra's forces * Killed the Midgar Zolom * Solved the ancient temple's puzzles * Defeated Jenova no less than four times * Killed three WEAPONs, basically superpowered Kaiju * Defeated Safer Sephiroth * Killed Sephiroth in a brutal, 12-hour rematch Powerscaling Weaknesses Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Square-Enix Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Final Fantasy Category:Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Super Smash Bros.